


"I want some of your coffee, I've finished mine"

by emmaome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: As does a diner, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foreplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Teasing, The Impala sees a lot of fun, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaome/pseuds/emmaome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and John Winchester have an arrangement of hunting and fucking; you tease him a little or a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I want some of your coffee, I've finished mine"

Hunting was easy, like breathing or Christmas to those who celebrate. You loved every second of it, kicking ass and looking good as you did it. You'd been hunting since you were, well born, it was a tradition in your family, and if you had the hunting gene you hunted till death do you part.  
Over the years you had met many hunters and worked alongside them, they tried your patience and most likely died on the job with you; they couldn't keep up. Only one man ever could keep up, the infamous John Winchester. He always kept up and sometimes went ahead, but not often. It had taken four hunts before you decided to start sleeping together. Surprisingly it didn't get messy; you did the job and you fucked, hard. The sex was always passionate and the every orgasm you had was better than the last, somehow. You loved teasing each other until it was unbearable and one of you snapped. Once you found out what got John really going you only pulled it out when you were really wound up and today you were wound like a coil. 

It was your day off and you were going to utilise that, so you ditched the jeans and put on a pencil skirt (no panties), bra and a vest top tucked in. Thankfully it was hot and all items were black so you didn't look completely out of place and character. Black sandals finished off the look and you walked out the bathroom just as John called "Y/n you ready for...wow, summer looks good on you" he mumbled, eyes moving over your body leisurely. You lent against the door frame and crossed your arms. "Maybe we shouldn't go out today, I can eat you for breakfast and instead of driving in my car, I can drive in yours" he moved closer to you and pressed his body as best he could against your tilted posture and snaked an arm round to cup your ass. 

You laughed at him, lent your face forward into his and put your lips on his ear lobe. "Oh baby but I'm really hungry" you unfold your arms and stand up straight and put your hands into his back pockets, squeezed his ass, pulled out the Impala keys and stepped away from him. Dangling the keys in front of his face you walked past, he went to snatch them away but you were too fast. "I'm getting breakfast with or without you John". You looked over your shoulder and he was stood there staring at you, not a word left his mouth. You raised an eyebrow and he deflated, adjusting his jeans, he walked up to you and took the keys. You smiled, stroked his face before he could get any words out. This was going very well indeed. 

You arrived at the diner, John was pissed off and barely spoke, and he just looked you dead in the eyes. Admittedly that was very hot, especially when he scratched his bearded stubble and licked his lips. Either between your legs was getting very sweaty or you were getting very turned on.  
You were both drinking coffee when you took off one shoe and started running your foot up and down his leg. You did it while talking about a hunt so it seemed a subconscious act but it was very conscious and you were very aware. As the conversation continued slowly as did your foot up his leg and onto his crotch area. Your toes traced the outline of his hardening cock but before you could say anything suggestive breakfast had arrived. 

As soon as the plate was placed in front of you, your foot game ended and was back in your shoe. John looked at you confused and shook his head but ate his breakfast anyway. You smirked into your eggs and bacon at the thought of what you were going to do next. When both breakfasts were finished you sat and had coffee talking about today's mini road trip. You started your foot back on his crotch but he slapped a hand on top "What are you doing y/n? You turn down me fucking your brains out, which you never seem to do and then start teasing me but it goes nowhere and you eat your stupid eggs and bacon. But now you're at it again, every time you touch me my cock gets more sensitive and I'm about two inches from shooting my load in my pants like a goddamn teenager. What the hell is your game?" You smile and bite the tip of your finger and look like you're thinking about an answer by moving your eyes around the room. You end up sucking and licking on your finger while looking at him under your lashes. He has enough and jumps out the booth you're sitting in and huffs "We're leaving, let's go". 

You look at him curiously and stand up "I'm not leaving just yet, I want some of your coffee I've finished mine." You sit in his seat, lean your back against the wall and put one leg on the chair exposing your wet and swollen pussy. John takes a sharp intake of breath and puts one hand on the top of his belt. “Come on daddy, you can wait five more minutes while I have a drink." Three words into the sentence and you have his acute attention and he's sitting down next to you palming his crotch, eyes closed and cursing to god.  
You took a sip of coffee eyes glued to his face, your eyes flick away for one second and when you look back, his eyes are on yours. He takes the coffee cup out of your hand and puts it on the table and glares at you, staring you down, waiting for you to suggest a back to the motel rendezvous. Instead your hand slides up your leg and up your skirt hoisting it out the way, your pussy exposed to John and the diner. Your fingers play with your folds and clit, coating your fingers with your juices. You sigh "Daddy I'm so wet for you, teasing you makes me so hot" John grips the table and moves his eyes down to your dripping pussy. He says nothing but moves his hand to join yours, you go to move your hand but he stops you "No baby girl, I want to help you" his hand clasps over yours and moves your fingers over your pussy and clit, you're panting hard eyes locked on his. His fingers move down and he puts one inside you and moves it in and out. "Stay playing with that clit baby, I want you to come on my fingers" even when you're in charge he still manages to take over. You lean into him to conceal yourself and you moan in his ear over and over again. He slips another finger in and you give a muffled cry "Daddy I'm gunner come, fuuck daddy harder please". John picks up speed and your orgasm crashes over you and you're a hot sticky mess at his side. 

John lifts his fingers up and licks off your juices and you groan. You grab a handkerchief out his pocket and wipe your pussy, when you're done you straddle his legs and climb out the booth. You pocketed his keys again and dangle them in front of his face "I'm going to get in the car to drive baby, I want to get this road trip started" you threw the handkerchief at him and it landed on his lap. He picked it up and smelled it as you walked away, eyes rolling in the back of his head, you were an incredible woman.  
You stay in the driver’s side of baby and had the engine on, surprisingly John didn't counter the decision and you drive away. His cock was so hard and prominent in his jeans, you guessed he was desperate as he don't say anything until you asked "Daddy, you can get your cock out and sort out the problem I gave you". 

"Oh baby girl, I'm fully aware I can do that, I just don't fancy being arrested for public indecency" he noticed before you did, a police car at the side of the road. "Oh" you say. Once the cruiser passed he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down a little; you had trouble concentrating on the road. He let his head tilt back and eyelids close slowly, hopefully thinking about your wet pussy. He ran his hand over his still clothed cock and rubbed a couple of times. The precum leaked out the top making his navy boxers darker. You moaned and looked back to the road briefly, thankfully it was a long stretch of straight tarmac. He pulled his cock out and he was fucking hard, ready and wanting. He ran his thumb over the head to smooth the precum around and growled. "You see what you do to me y/n, you had barely touched me and I'm ready to cum at any time. I'm so hard and I can't stop thinking about how warm and wet your pussy was in the diner. I can still feel you on my fingers" he lifted the hand that was inside you to his face and smelled he then moved them to your lips and you sucked on the two fingers that were inside of you. He groaned and your pussy was wet all over again; he collected spit from your mouth and put it over his cock. He pumped slowly, talking to you "I love it when you call me daddy, goes straight to my cock and makes me wanna take you on all fours and fuck your face until my cum is leaking between your lips". At this point your hand had slipped off the gear shift and down between your legs to rub your clit. He started playing with his balls while pumping his cock slowly "I'm so close y/n, I've barely touched myself, and it’s your goddamn pussy that's got me like this, fuuck" 

"Daddy I'm so wet again watching you fuck yourself, I’ve forgotten how much I love it when you do that Sir" 

"Let me taste baby girl" you remove your fingers and place them on his lips, he licks briefly, still pumping his cock, before sucking on your two fingers. "Fuck" he whispers as his cum covers his cock, hand and clothing. He slumps back in the chair and his eyes stay closed for a moment longer. You remove your fingers, dragging them down his beard before putting it back on the gear stick. He pulls the handkerchief you used from his pocket and tries to clean himself up, when he does he tucks himself away. He orders you "pull over in this motel now, I need to fuck you and I can't wait to drive back to our motel" you nod. 

"Yes Daddy" he was going to give it to you and you were going to scream.


End file.
